Friendly
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Out for a drink, a friendly stranger becomes a rather willing victim of Astrid and Heather. Heather/Eret/Astrid Heathretstrid one shot.


**Celebrating my 175 followers on tumblr! **

**With a ship I have, amazingly, never written before! **

**Heather x Eret x Astrid. Contains pegging!  
**

-HTTYD-

"Not a chance. He's so straight and boring I can feel it from here."

"Yeah, true. I mean, I reckon we could sell him on some of it."

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, sipping her drink.

"Only by bribing him with the two girls thing, and even then he'd bail when the toy box appeared."

Heather giggled into her drink, and Astrid decided no more alcohol if she wanted a vaguely coherent bedmate for the night, regardless of whether or not they found someone to take home for a little extra fun. They had options - both had been checked out, offered drinks and even propositioned, but thus far nobody had grabbed attention yet. Astrid wouldn't say she was _resigned _to a night with just Heather, since they definitely had fun and she knew she'd get off and get cuddles, but it was always a little disappointing to look around and see nobody that would put themselves in the middle of two very attractive, very randy women. At least, not for more than to ask for a 'double blowjob'.

Studying psychology really took some of the fun out of people watching. Maybe Astrid should be more drunk.

"Oh, he's cuuuuute. And he has tattoos."

Astrid followed Heather's eyeline, spotting a guy who had just come in and headed for the bar, his vest-style top exposing muscled arms with tattoos across his skin. They continued watching as he ordered a drink, and as though he could sense he was being watched, the man turned and glanced around the room, eyes landing on their table. Sharing a look with Heather, Astrid turned back to cute stranger, smiled, winked and _waited._

He took very little time to wind his way over, holding his drink in one hand and rubbing at his head with the other.

"Do we know each other?"

"No. Would you like to fix that?"

"Wow. Forward. I can live with that. I'm Eret."

"I'm Astrid. This is Heather. Sit down, you're making me antsy."

Well, he did as he was told. Astrid liked him more already. A fair few men around the bar were looking over in disbelief or envy - Eret had only just walked in and already seemed to be scoring time with the women. He took a sip from his drink, lowering it to the table and catching Heather looking him over.

"Are you always this subtle?"

"I'm looking at your tattoos."

"Oh, yeah" he twisted, looking at his arm "sounds mad, but you forget that they are there after a while."

"Oh, I know."

Eret quirked an eyebrow.

"You have ink?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She leant over the table, big green eyes glittering with mischief and Astrid contemplated jumping on her. That would have probably drawn attention though. So instead she leant down and sucked at the straw of her fruity cocktail, catching Eret watching her from the corner of his eye without too obviously turning away from Heather. She wondered if he was trying to work them out or hedging a bet - Heather was being more forward, but it had been _Astrid_ who silently invited him over.

"So, what brings you two out tonight?"

Eret asked, raising his drink to his mouth again. Astrid waited for him to be drinking before she answered.

"Looking for a threesome."

As predicted, the reaction was comical and messy as Eret forcibly inhaled his drink, spluttering and choking for a few seconds before wiping at his panting mouth and staring at her like she'd sprouted an extra head.

"_Excuse _me?"

Heather was giggling, shaking her head at Astrid's blunt response but she _had _to see his reaction, and it had been completely worth it.

"Exactly what I said. But I guess you'll do for talking to for now."

Eret blinked, frowning as though trying to work out if Astrid was insulting him. After a minute, he shrugged and drank more beer.

"Well alright then. I don't know if I should go outside and come back in to see if you're a hallucination."

"Well you could" Heather chipped in "but someone might take your spot."

After a little contemplation, Eret shrugged and seemed content to settle in for the duration.

"So how long were you trawling before I turned up like all your dreams had come true?"

"Well, I'm still fairly sure I'm only taking Heather home, but that is far from disappointing news."

Eret turned, gave Heather a rather unsubtle once-over and grinned.

"I can see that."

"So, what brought you into this den of depravity, other than the hope of falling victim to pretty girls?"

"That was pretty much it. That, and this place sells a really nice dark ale, I come here when I just want a drink as much as when I'm looking to be a... victim of pretty girls."

Despite his obviously big ego, Eret proved to be a perfectly nice conversationalist. He was also a _terrible_ flirt, but given that Astrid had all but initiated conversation with him with the word 'threesome', she supposed he couldn't be blamed for hoping. Heather had already signalled Astrid that she was more than happy for Eret to be their catch of the night, provided he wasn't against something beyond the usual, _boring _expectations guys seemed to have toward threesomes.

Astrid got up for the bathroom, gave Heather a subtle sign to nudge Eret in that direction and see what happened. By the time she came back, Eret was sat next to Heather and Astrid had no problems guessing _exactly _what the man was hearing. His squirming was encouraging, as was Heather's wink when she spotted Astrid, rising from her seat and crossing to where she could talk to Astrid without Eret overhearing her.

"He's game."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. I get the feeling it won't be the first time."

Astrid grinned, dragged Heather toward her and kissed her. There were a few noises nearby, and Eret was staring rather avidly. Astrid doubted they were confirming something surprising to him, but still... they no doubt looked good. They returned to their table, leaning over to grab their coats.

"You coming?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Eret was still sober, and while Astrid wouldn't have called her or Heather _drunk,_ she thought they might get in trouble for being behind the wheel. So when Eret indicated his car, they agreed to let him drive. It did mean behaving more than Astrid usually would in the back of a car with Heather, since they didn't want Eret to crash while distracted, but still. At least it wasn't a _long _drive.

He wasn't a shy one either; when Astrid kissed him, he was eager and responsive immediately, and she had to agree that the taste of his dark ale was surprisingly pleasant. There was a moment of surprise - which he got over pretty damn quick - when Heather kissed him with equal fervor right away, as though he'd been a little unsure that they really had been serious about the threesome.

"Are you two... a couple?"

"No. Just friends who fuck. We're not romantically compatible, but sex and friendship? We have that down to an art."

And they weren't, not really. Aside from anything else, Astrid wanted children in the future, and Heather adamantly did _not _\- though she was all for being the cool aunt to Astrid's future children. But she wanted to be able to up and leave to go find exotic lizards whenever, and not have to worry about leaving responsibilities behind, nor was Heather especially maternal to anything that didn't have scales.

Dragging a very willing Eret along to the closest bedroom, Astrid and Heather made quick work of Eret's vest before setting to removing each others.

"Bottoms off, then hop on the bed handsome."

"Handsome? Wow, I feel special."

Heather rolled her eyes, then effectively tackled Astrid and began removing her skirt; they didn't hang around with clothes, if they were coming off they were coming off _quick. _A slightly undignified crawl up the bed later, Astrid had Eret kissing her while Heather stroked her back, running fingers over Astrid's waist and hips, stretching over her to catch Eret's mouth too before Astrid turned to kiss Heather. They ought to work out how soon was too soon to jump on Eret with anything risque, she supposed.

"Now, you have two options here Eret."

He waggled his eyebrows, grinning.

"Well yeah, there is two of you."

"Ha, funny. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" Astrid threw him a mock glare "you have two options. On top or on bottom first."

"I'm really not that fussy, although I would like to know what I win if I bottom first."

Heather rubbed her chin in thought, murmuring in Astrid's ear and they shared smirks when Astrid nodded.

"Well for starters Astrid will gladly sit on your face. And, assuming you have that sort of stamina, we'll both take turns sitting on your cock."

Eret took surprisingly little time to consider that, and didn't even ask what the other option might be.

"I'm in. And there's nothing wrong with my stamina!"

"Mhmm. We'll see. So" Heather was already getting lube, keen to move things along "have you done this before?"

"A few times. I like a girl who'll throw me down now and then."

"Lucky you, you've got two tonight."

His grin certainly said Eret was fine with the arrangement, letting Astrid shove him down on his back to kiss him hungrily, reaching to squeeze and stroke his thick erection as Heather pulled the toybox up, digging through it for her favourite belt-harness attachment, then holding up two options for Eret to _take. _He picked the smaller, but Astrid had been fucked by it herself and knew it was not a _small _size, really.

"_You've _done this before, right?"

"Plenty of times."

Eret nodded, openly relieved before allowing Astrid to continue kissing him. She knew when Heather had fingers in him, felt him huff and gasp against her mouth, felt him squirm and buck up into her hand on his cock. She lifted up to watch him squirm, felt his cock pulse and leak when Heather rubbed his prostate. Eret was incredibly responsive, shameless, legs parted to give Heather room and his hands fisting in the bedding beneath.

Heather wiped off her fingers, leaning down to give Eret's leaking cock a teasing lick before she straightened up, fixing her strap-on into place, adding condom and a hearty helping of lubricant. Eret was a lovely flushed colour, twitchy and panting and clearly in a heightened state of arousal. He was easily twice the size of either of them, but he submitted easily, confidently even and Astrid found it _incredibly_ sexy.

"Hey, I was promised a hot girl on my face!"

Eret eyed Astrid openly, waggling his eyebrows cheekily.

"Yeah, but I wanna make sure you're breathing when Heather is in your ass before I climb on."

Heather moved with surety, not a novice in penetrating a partner by any means. She knew how to press in slow and steady, letting Eret signal when he could take movement as he adjusted to being filled.

"Wow, forgot how intense that is! Ok, I'm good. Go slow at first though?"

"Sure. You ready for Astrid too?"

Eret nodded eagerly, reaching for Astrid and smirking from his vantage point between her thighs before his face furrowed in thought, encouraging Astrid to move and turn around so she could face Heather.

"Better?"

"Oh hel yes."

And it was; she could see Heather, watch her friend with that oddly-attractive concentration face as she started to thrust, watching Heather fuck hot in general and combined with the feel of Eret's tongue coming up to drag over her clit in wet, sloppy licks? Astrid was very happy with how her night was going so far. As Heather increased her speed a little, Astrid felt Eret grunt and groan even as his tongue moved, moaning in satisfaction for his ministrations, winking at Heather before she reached up to play with her own nipples. Eret and Heather were busy enough. It was a heady mix of sensations, Heather's eyes on her as rapt and hungry as a physical touch.

As the three found their rhythm better, Astrid upped the ante and leant over Eret, taking his neglected cock into her mouth and grinning to herself as he all but yelped in surprise, then resumed working Astrid with his lips and tongue with renewed vigour. Astrid repaid the favour and moved her mouth back and forth over his glans, head bobbing and flicks of her tongue over the very tip enough make him buck until she pressed her weight down on his hips, letting Heather keep fucking him harder, faster, barely stopping to _breathe._

Astrid tumbled first; Eret was astoundingly talented with his tongue, and the atmosphere of sex and sin and indulgent lust had affected her quite a bit already. She had to stop sucking him to gasp and keen as her climax washed through her, shuddering body almost completely slumping over Eret and Astrid only stayed up through stubborn force of will.

It didn't take much, between her mouth and Heather's thrusts, for Eret to buckle under the dual assault on his two most sensitive spots and spill into Astrid's waiting mouth with a low, strained shout.

Heather pulled out gently, both knowing how jarring emptiness could be if sudden and she heard Eret whimper softly, but he was grinning and panting when Astrid managed to get up and turn around to see his face. He offered her a thumbs up, running a hand through his hair.

"Wow. Forgot how _good _that felt. Either that or you two just made it even better than I remember."

"It's definitely us."

"Yeah."

"Wow. Modest as well as shy, I see."

Astrid winked at him, waiting for Heather to be done disassembling her add-ons before she leapt across at her friend, trailing fingers down and finding Heather soaked in her own arousal, mewling and trembling in response to pressure on her clit. She bit at Astrid's mouth, tongue seeking the musky, bitter flavour of Eret on her lips as they kissed, groped, moaned. Heather was already on edge herself, coming on Astrid's fingers in minutes, a beautiful sight of shaking limbs and flushed cheeks and parted lips with her hair splayed messily over the bed beneath.

They shared a look, a plotting grin.

"So, Eret... up for round two?"

-HTTYD-

**That wasn't how I originally planned the ending but I really struggled with this new grouping, I've written most of the others so many times I can imagine how they interact with each other, but these three... ALL A BLANK.**

**So, I might do round two. I might not. **

**Thanks for 175! See you at 200!**


End file.
